


The Boredom Cure

by InfinitiveSplitter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock Holmes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Love, M/M, Patient John, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitiveSplitter/pseuds/InfinitiveSplitter
Summary: Sometimes Sherlock's boredom gets too much and he needs John's help.  To help, John has more than a few tricks up his sleeve.Fluff ensues.





	The Boredom Cure

"Jawn."

 

"Sherlock."

 

"Bored."

 

After sighing, John closed his laptop and walked up to Sherlock's desk. He knew the drill. He opened the drawer, took out Sherlock's "Shoot-The-Wall" gun and unloaded it. Sherlock, currently sitting in the position he usually takes whilst in his Mind Palace, kept his eyes closed as he muttered "Like that's going to stop me. The wall has it coming."

 

John hated when Sherlock was in one of his "moods": no amount of kisses could help bring him out of his head. Knowing Sherlock needed a distraction from time to time, he had no choice but to resort to using his new secret weapon.

 

John walked into their bedroom and removed it from his secret hiding place- behind the book titled "Our Solar System", something Sherlock would never think to look at (stubborn man). Holding 'it' behind his back, he reappeared in the living room to find Sherlock reloading the "Shoot-The-Wall" gun.

 

"No no no no, I don't think so, Love" John warned as he pulled the gun, carefully, from Sherlock's grasp. After putting the safety back on, he placed it under his belt and, with his free hand, gently pushed Sherlock's chest until the detective was sitting on the couch. "Close your eyes" John instructed. Sherlock, who struggled with the concept of obedience, took the time to roll them before reluctantly closing them. "Hold out your hand" John said through a smile. Sherlock's curiosity had overwhelmed his stubbornness by now and so he complied without fuss.

 

John placed it in his palm.

 

"Cube-shaped. Thermoplastic. Around a hundred grams-"

 

"-It's a Rubik's Cube, Sherlock" John said, already regretting this.

 

Sherlock opened his eyes, held up the cube, and twisted it around in the light. After three seconds, he held it back in front of John again, the silent action of "You can have it back now". 

 

"At least give it a try. I think it will help take your mind off things." John smirked as he continued with "My record is fifty-seven seconds."

 

"Dull."

 

"Sherlock!"

 

After a long and dramatic sigh, Sherlock looked at it once more. A short while later, the flat was filled by the constant clicking of plastic. Yes, it was annoying, but in John's mind anything was better than the gunshots. Retreating back to his laptop to continue his blog, he couldn't help but steal a glance at how fast Sherlock's fingers were moving. "Oh, God" John thought, "He'll be finished with that in no time."

 

Just as his thought ended, Sherlock slammed the completed cube onto the table with a triumphant "Done!". 

 

John knew Sherlock. He knew that if he admitted his plan of distracting Sherlock for an hour or two had failed, Sherlock's ego would be monumental and his boredom even bigger. He needed to keep Sherlock distracted for longer.

 

"Hmm? Oh yeah, that's good, yeah" John said, hardly looking up from his laptop. "But I did it John, twenty-nine seconds!" Sherlock moaned, upset with his congratulation-less success.

 

"Try it blindfolded." John said, a disinterested tone. "Blindfolded?" Sherlock reiterated, exasperated. All John gave him was a single hum of acknowledgement, eyes never leaving his laptop screen. It then clicked in Sherlock's brain what John was doing. "Nope" he thought. Sherlock would get his reaction from John and he would get it the Sherlock way. 

 

When Sherlock struggled with his boredom, he needed attention to make up for it. More specifically, John's attention.

 

After about five minutes of Sherlock pretending to struggle with the challenge, he predicted John's brain would've zoned out of it's surroundings by now and would focus instead on the blog. Sherlock used this opportunity to begin operation "Get-John's-Attention". 

 

At least he wouldn't be bored.

 

John didn't notice the clicking of the cube had stopped, that wasn't what made him look over at Sherlock. What made him look over at Sherlock was the lack of "Bored-Detective Noises". What he saw on the coffee table was the scattered remains of dismantled Rubik's Cube. In the seat behind the mess was a man looking very proud of himself.

 

"Sherlock! That was meant to help you" John cried along the cusp of a shout. "Well it obviously didn't work, John" Sherlock retorted, struggling to keep the smile from his face.

 

"That's it." John said, getting out of his chair. "Get your coat on. We're going out."

 

Startled by this sudden transition, Sherlock only watched with his mouth hanging open. "Where?" Sherlock interrogated, slightly annoyed that John was now the one doing the bossing about.

 

"To plan B" John replied, all too aware of Sherlock's annoyance. After Sherlock had his coat on, John held out his hand expectantly. Sherlock took it, lacing their fingers together, and walked downstairs with John where they hailed a cab.

 

When they got in it, John wrapped his hands around Sherlock's ears as he told the driver where to go. He knew that Sherlock would eventually catch on as he was, well, Sherlock. That didn't mean he couldn't try and surprise him anyway. When they were less than five miles away from Plan B, Sherlock's knee started to bounce up and down in excitement. He turned to John with a look of pure happiness, his smile causing crinkles to form around his eyes. As soon as the cab stopped moving, Sherlock opened the door and flew out, his coat wafting behind him like a cape.

 

John hadn't seen Sherlock this happy since the triple homicide.

 

"An apiary, John! Usually I disapprove of your puns but "Plan B" was genius! I love it!" Sherlock shouted as he ran his way back over to John, who had just stepped out of the cab. When he reached John, he lifted him off the ground, pecking kisses to every inch of skin on John's face.

 

"I know how much you love bees" John smiled as he was gently placed back on the ground, "so I asked the beekeeper if we could look around for a bit. I'm glad it made you happy, Love."

 

Sherlock had never thought that he would ever be loved like this by anyone, especially not by a man who had just recently had his Rubik's Cube dismantled. The realization he loved John brought more warmth to his heart than any bee farm ever could. Although Sherlock wasn't ready to say the big "I love you" quite yet, he hoped that John would see that Sherlock loved him in the way he played his violin after John had had a nightmare, or by the simple gesture of actually going out and buying the milk for once.

 

All of that was for another time, however. Right now, Sherlock had some bees to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after being inspired by Sherlock's love of bees and how, in the books, he retired and moved to Sussex as a beekeeper. I just thought it would be a nice story that I would enjoy writing. I hope you enjoyed it too. :)


End file.
